cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryuukami
Basic Information :Ryuukami is a medium sized, developing, and maturing nation with citizens primarily of a Mixed ethnicity consisting of Japanese, Chinese, German, and American immigrants, who are called Ryuuhito. Because of past horrifyingly destructive wars the levels of technology are abundant. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and in a recent poll headed by the Poll-Taker's Guild of Kotobachi, 41% of Ryuuhito want lowered taxes while 39% believe the current levels are adequate, and the other 20% do not care. Most citizens do understand that all money taken by the government is towards the betterment of the country. The citizens of Ryuukami work diligently to produce Lead and Gems as tradable resources for their nation. Contrary to belief, it is not an aggressive country, but firmly believes in attacking viciously to protect its citizens by any means sans nuclear weaponry. The military of Ryuukami has been positioned at all harbors and is arresting all drug traffickers and destroying their wares. The only recreational drug legalized within the country is marijuana (by vote) which, according to polls taken on 6/10/09, only 20% of the population uses. Ryuukami allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ryuukami believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first in this time of mass rebuilding. As the country nearly unanimously voted (94% to 5%) voted, Ryuukami will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of Ryuukami *Note: Many dates are approximate. Some developments emerged over a period of years, and precise dates for events before A.D. 600 have not been determined. Notice how long the prehistorical era was compared to other periods. Major Geographical Locations *Ganjin- The continent that Ryuukami lies on. Formerly known as the country of Japan. **Guang Xun- Primarily Chinese state in the Northern Ryuukami. ***Xu Chang- Capital of Guang Xun. Known for notable generals such as Lin Shima, Gao Fangxu, Chen Li, and Lu Chengbu. **Tetsaiga- Primarily Japanese state in Central Ryuukami. ***Mizuchi- Capital of Tetsaiga and and Ryuukami National Capital. It is the political center for politics, foreign and local. ***Gyogyoochi- Located in the Northern Tetsaiga area. The city was meant to become a center for fishing but instead became the main producer of steel and automobiles. ***Koozanchi- This city is positioned southeast of Mizuchi. It is famous for the mining of gold, iron, and gems. The National Bank of Tetsaiga is located here. ***Kotobachi- Situated northeast of Mizuchi barely outside of city limits. This is the center of information and history of Tetsaiga. Nearly 90% of all polls are made, approved, and sent out from this city. ***Seijichi- This city is a training ground for local and foreign political figures. Many of the nation's newest officials have been trained here. All laws are sent here before they are approved, **Stabilgrau- Mainly German state in Southern Ryuukami. ***Neu Berlin- Capital of Stabilgrau. Made famous for oil drilling and production of Fine Jewelry.